Blue Eyes
by musica12
Summary: House left everyone in shock when he went to Mayfield. But with him gone, another familiar face shows up. Stacy has returned to the hospital. Bringing along two other shockers. I'll give you a hint what they are. They have his blue eyes!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Blue Eyes**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: If I did own house I would be writing for the show, not fanfiction. **

**Story will mainly focus on Cuddy, Wilson, Stacy, House in Mayfield, and the Teams will be sprinkled about in the story. :] **

**Enjoy! **

**********************

Cuddy was already about half way to the nursery as her infant let out one soft cry.

"Good Morning!" she cooed, in a sweet, high-pitched tone. As she cradled her baby, she took another fearful glance over to the clock.

"Huh. How is it only 5:30?" she muttered to herself. Now that Cuddy thought about it, she had not actually fallen asleep tonight. How could she have? His frightened face would not leave her mind. He was so helpless and lost…

"No" she told herself in a strong voice. "You can not beat yourself up for this. Sure, you fired him and made him feel even worse…Oh! Why was I not told I was sleeping him! A person should really know when they are sleeping with someone!" She huffed.

As Cuddy gently set Rachael in her crib, she planned to find out today why she was not told House was hallucinating, and apparently having delusions.

**********************

Cuddy marched angrily into her hospital. With a tough administer face on, she was determined to find Wilson. However, another face she saw stopped her in her tracks.

"Stacy?" Cuddy stuttered out. Not expecting to see her ever again.

"Erm, hi Cuddy!" Stacy called out with an awkward smile on her face. "Long time no see!" she said as she made her way towards Cuddy.

**Next chap will be much longer! Reviews make my happy :]**


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I tried to make this one much longer. Sorry the other was so short! This is my first fic ever, so if anyone has any type of advice at all how I could improve my writing, please let me know! :]

As Stacy walked towards her, it finally clicked in Cuddy's mind why she must be here.

"You must be here because of what happened to House." Cuddy sighed.

"Um, what do you mean?" Stacy replied. A puzzled look crossed her face.

"Well, um, I thought…" Cuddy stuttered out. Oh! Cuddy thought to herself. Could this conversation get more awkward!

"Look" Stacy said, interrupting Cuddy. "I don't care what's happening with that leg of his now. I have….bigger problems to deal with. And I was hoping you could help."

"I suppose I could help," muttered Cuddy a bit confused. "But you really most know about house, he's well, not working here anymore."

"What? Oh my god. You finally fired him!"

"No! I didn't. Well, not exactly. He's sick, and had to be moved to a different hospital." Cuddy knew house would be mad knowing that Wilson had already told his team, plus Cameron and Chase about Mayfield. Telling his ex too would be pushing it to far, Cuddy thought.

A brief smile appeared on Stacy's face.

"I just told you he is very sick and your _smiling _about it!?"

"No, not about how he's sick!" Stacy quickly covered up. "I do hope he gets better, but right now I'm just happy he is gone." Stacy looked around at everybody scurrying about the hospital. "Do you mind if we talk somewhere private?" Stacy asked.

"Sure" Cuddy answered. She led the way to her office in a daze of confusion. What the hell could this possibly be about? And started to think of ways this could all make sense until Stacy broke her train of thought.

"My child is sick" Stacy blurted out.

"Oh." Cuddy murmured. Not sure what to say next, but knowing she should probably break the awkward silence beginning to grow, she settled with saying "I did not know you and Mark had a baby. Congratulations!"

Stacy then mumbled something so quietly, it was practically a whisper.

"Sorry, what?" Cuddy asked sheepishly.

"He's not Mark's" Stacy mumbled out. "Its House's. And so is his sister."

Cuddy's eyes went wide. "Stacy!" Cuddy screeched. "How could you not have told House!"

"I did not want him raising my children OK?" Stacy snapped.

"Well everyone knows House will never win the best fathers award, but he has a right to know!"

"Listen, will you please help me?" Stay pleaded. "No doctor can figure out what is wrong with him!"

"Fine" Cuddy sighed. Really seeing no chose in the matter.

"Also, I'm sure his, oh so brilliant team, will figure it out eventually, so no need to lie to them about it. Just make sure they keep their mouths shut!" Stacy added.

Next chap we will be seeing how house is in the loony bin.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed before!**

**Reviews make me very happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

_There was a little girl about the age of 7 sitting in the middle of a small bedroom. She had her brown hair tied up in pig tales, and was wearing a girly, red, and green dress. On the floor next to her laid a plush dog with red marker all over it. _

"_Its gonna be OK." The girl cooed to the dog. "I'm a doctor. I'll fix you", she reassured the toy.._

"_Oh really. You're a doctor? Little young don't ya think?" said a voice from the entrance of the room. _

_The little girl spun her head around, to face the boy. He was tall, had brown hair, bright blue eyes and looked like he was maybe 16, or 17._

"_Oh! Hiya Greg!" The girl said happily. _

"_Um, Gracie, what did you do to that thing?" Greg said looking over to the dog._

"_Car crash", Gracie answered. Then she pulled out a plastic stethoscope and placed it on the dog's stomach._

"_Ah", said Greg. "And you should know, that's not where the heart is". He moved over towards Gracie and started to explain how to find the heart, until there was a loud nock at the door. _

"_Gregory House get over here!" The man yelled. _

_Greg slowly got up and lazily walked over to his father. His dad gripped his arm tightly, leading him out of the busy house, passing the rest of the House family who was gathered there for Christmas. _

_As they stepped out on to the porch Greg's father let go of his sons arm and asked angrily "What's wrong with you!" But before Greg could answer he added " I told you Not to study medicine anymore! You will be in the marines like the rest of your family, not a doctor. _

"_Yes I will become a doctor and you can't stop me. You are not the boss of me!" Greg said through clenched teeth. _

_His fathers face now bright red the angry, took his fist and hit Greg right in the middle of his face. _

"Ahhhhhh!" House sputtered out as he sat up in bed. Drenched in sweat he took a look at his surroundings. With grey walls, and bars on the windows, it looked more like a jail cell then Mayfield hospital. Or really any hospital.

"Ahwwww!" Amber sang sweetly from the other side of the room. "Did you have another bad dream?" she asked, then smiled.

House ignored her. He felt awful. He had hardly been here for 2 days but felt more like he had been stuck in hell for 2 years. He had a fever from detox, leg was on fire and was constantly throwing up. Not to mention amber, and now the nightmares. He had worked so hard to get into med school to be a doctor, to do the one thing he was actually good at, but now all that was thrown away, only because he is seeing some dead people!

As House laid back down, he wondered how everyone at the hospital was doing. Wilson probably was worried sick, my team probably stuck on some case the can't figure out, Cameron in tears, Chase trying not to care and Cuddy…House thought back to the day in her office and the night House _thought _was really happening. He let out a long sigh.

"Well, what do I know" House murmured as he laid back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes. "I'm insane!"

"Sweet dreams!" Amber called out, as House went back into his painful sleep.

**Next chap we will meet House and Stacy's kids! **

**Please review!! **


End file.
